Wish Tree
by Little Brain
Summary: A SONG FICTION "The first wish is for you and I to be happy like we were today, the second wish is to always be together even after several winters, the third wish is for all the other wishes to come true…" -Red Velvet, Wish Tree main cast: Kyungsoo (this story for PULPIER 2nd GA)


Username IG: t_aaaah

Genre: T, Sad, Ficlet +1000 words

"The first wish is for you and I to be happy like we were today, the second wish is to always be together even after several winters, the third wish is for all the other wishes to come true…"

-Red Velvet, Wish Tree

Beruntung. Tampaknya itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hidupku kini, terlahir di tengah-tengah suasana perceraian kedua orangtuaku juga penyakit jantung yang kuderita membuatku menjadi lebih menghargai hidup, menghargai setiap detiknya, dan juga menghargai setiap hembus nafas.

Setiap pagi ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa telah diberikan satu hari lagi kesempatan untuk hidup mengingat kematian akan selalu mengikutiku di belakangku siap menyergapku kapanpun. Aku juga bersyukur untuk keluarga & sahabat yang telah diberi-Nya.

Aku menikmati setiap guliran waktu, buliran air mata, segaris senyuman dan setiap detak jantung yang berdegup di dalam tubuhku hingga nantinya akan berhenti. Hidupku semakin lengkap ketika tepat 4 tahun setelah perpisahan ayah & ibuku, lahirlah seorang bayi mungil buah cinta ibuku dengan lelaki lain yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Walau memang sewajarnya jikalau aku membencinya, aku tidak ingin melakukannya pada adik tiriku ini. Aku sangat sayang padanya, menyayangi segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya atau membiarkan setetes air matanya terjatuh begitu saja. Ia adalah permata yang sangat berharga bagiku, tak ternilai dan sangat istimewa juga yang terpenting, beda dari yang lain. Kyungsoo yang mempunyai kecacatan mental membuatku ingin selalu menjaganya dan menemaninya selalu.

Sore ini, Kyungsoo membuatku terkejut. Selama 17 tahun ia tidak bisa menulis namanya apalagi namaku. Namun, tadi tangan mungilnya memberiku sehelai kertas kumal yang ketika kubuka berisi coretan-coretan khasnya yang ia buat oleh krayon yang kubelikan minggu lalu. Coretan itu membentuk sosok dua lelaki. Di atasnya tertera tulisan yang sangat berantakan yang berbunyi;

'Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jong-in.'

Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat, bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo tertarik membuat sebuah senyuman.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ah, siapa yang mengajarimu?" aku mengacak surai hitam legam Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hyung. Chan..yeong hyung." Kyungsoo sedikit tergagap. Chanyeong? Tentu saja itu Chanyeol hyung, Kyungsoo memang belum bisa mengatakan Chanyeol hyung dengan tepat jadi biarkanlah ia memanggil Chanyeol hyung dengan sebutan Chanyeong hyung.

"Chanyeol hyung? Sekarang dimana Chanyeol hyung?" tanyaku, tangannya menunjuk ke arah pintu yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Chanyeol hyung sedang ada di sekitar sana.

"Sebentar ya." aku bangkit berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung?" panggilku ketika melihat sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi semampai itu sedang duduk di bangku kayu. Ia menoleh dan menampilkan senyum 3 jari miliknya, Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiriku dengan langkah-langkahnya yang lebar. "Jong-in-ssi,"

"Ada apa hyung?" aku menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Tidak boleh?" Ia membalikkan badannya hendak pergi, sontak aku segera menahan tangannya.

"Bukan begitu. Memangnya kau tidak ada latihan sepak bola?"

"Bodoh, sekarang musim dingin. Pelatih tidak ingin aku membeku." Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Ya ya ya terserah." aku menariknya ke dalam rumah. Chanyeol pasrah dan membiarkan badannya tertarik, ia masuk ke dalam rumah bersamaku dan kami berdua duduk di sofa sementara jemari kami sibuk memainkan stik play station.

"Bosan!" seru Chanyeol sembari melemparkan stik play station ke lantai.

"Yak! Nanti bisa rusak!" aku menjitak pelan kepala hyung-ku satu ini ketika ia melemparkan mainan hasil kerja kerasku menabung.

"Tenang ini hanya mainan…" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ah, omong-omong hyung 2 hari lagi Kyungsoo berulangtahun. Apakah kau punya ide?"

"Ide apa?" Chanyeol menatapku bingung. "Dasar tuan Park idiot. Aku hendak memberinya hadiah atau kejutan jadi aku minta usul padamu." aku mendengus kesal, kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan manusia sepertinya?

"Owh, kau tidak berbica dengan jelas. Menurutku bagaimana kalau kau buatkan kue?" Chanyeol memberikan usulnya yang pertama.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat kue. Jangan-jangan nanti dia bisa mati keracunan."

"Jalan-jalan?" Chanyeol memberikan usul lagi.

"Ide bagus." aku menyikut lengannya. "Kau ikut ya?" aku menatap manik obsidian lelaki itu. Ia mengedip beberapa kali lalu mengangguk setuju.

Sesudah kami puas bermain video games, aku dan Chanyeol hyung beranjak ke kamarku untuk merencanakan kejutan untuk Kyungsoo.

Aku membawa gulungan kertas dan satu kotak penuh spidol berwarna dibantu oleh Chanyeol yang membawa laptop miliknya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang apa?" tanyaku sembari membereskan gulungan kertas itu dan menaruh kotak spidol itu di lantai.

"Bagaimana kalau di pagi hari kita memberinya hadiah berupa…alat gambar? Kyungsoo suka menggambar kan?" Chanyeol berpikir dengan cukup keras.

"Pertama, membelikan Kyungsoo alat gambar. Lalu?" aku mengetik rencana kami di laptop. "Jalan-jalan ke sungai Han?" Chanyeol menyuarakan kembali pendapatnya dan dengan segera aku mengetiknya.

"Bermain di Lotte World kalau sempat?" tambah lelaki itu lagi. "Makan malam indah bersama keluarga."

"Oke!" aku berseru cukup lantang, "Kita harus melaksanakan semua ini!" perintahku tegas. "Siap kapten." Chanyeol tersenyum.

2 hari berlalu, dan tibalah hari ulangtahun Kyungsoo. Ini sangat mendebarkan! Bagaimana kalau tidak berhasil, bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya, bagaimana jika turun salju yang pertama? Berkali-kali Chanyeol berusaha menenangkanku namun aku masih gelisah.

"Kyungsoo-ah." panggilku ketika memeasukki sebuah ruangan berdinding biru milik Kyungsoo. "Hyung?" panggilnya juga. Matanya yang bulat menatapku. Tubuhnya yang mungil terduduk di pinggir ranjang menggunakan mantel dan kaos kaki hitam yang membuatnya seperti penguin kecil.

"Saengil chukkae, Kyungsoo-ah." Aku mengacak pelan rambutnya, membuat bibir berbentuk hati Kyungsoo tersenyum, menyukai tindakan yang kulakukan. Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Hyung menyayangimu, tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang pintar dan kelak banggakan hyung dengan prestasimu. Arra?" aku mengoceh di hadapannya sementara manik obsidiannya masih menatapku kosong. Dari belakang aku mengambil sesuatu. Bentuknya kotak, berwarna biru langit dengan pita berwarna putih sebagai hiasannya. Di hadapan Kyungsoo aku membukanya, isinya gantung kunci berbentuk karakter kartun favoritnya, Pororo dan satu set krayon juga buku gambar.

"Gamsahabnida." ucapnya sedikit terbata, aku tersenyum. "Anak pintar. Ayo Chanyeol hyung sudah menunggu kita."

Aku menggandeng tangannya dan membantunya bangkit berdiri. Aku membantunya menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Di bawah dengan sabar Chanyeol sudah menunggu kami sambil memamerkan senyum konyolnya.

"Happy birthday uri Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menjabat tangan Kyungsoo penuh gairah sementara Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Kajja, mumpung udara masih cerah." Chanyeol segera merangkul bahu kami berdua dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Aku dan Chanyeol mencoba mengajak ngobrol Kyungsoo namun hanya bunyi-bunyi aneh yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk diam dan melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju Sungai Han.

Astaga, udara awal musim dingin sangatlah menusuk tulang. Semoga Kyungsoo tidak kedinginan.

"Selamat datang di Sungai Han tuan dan nyonya Kim!" Chanyeol melompat kegirangan sambil membungkuk ke arah aku dan Kyungsoo. Aku tertawa sementara Kyungsoo memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Enghh, ba-ba-balon.." gagapnya ketika mata bundarnya menangkap sosok penjual balon berwarna kuning. Kuning memang kesukaan Kyungsoo setelah warna biru.

"Kyungsoo mau balon?" aku bertanya padanya, membungkukan tubuhku sedikit agar aku dapat menatap wajahnya.

"Balon, engh, balon." Kyungsoo masih berkata hal yang sama dengan tatapan menjurus pada penjual balon dan terus merengek.

"Kita berjalan-jalan dahulu ya nanti hyung belikan balon." ujarku padanya.

"Balon. Balon. Balon. Balon. BALON!" serunya. Aku tahu, jika ada permintaan Kyungsoo yang tidak dituruti ia akan bersikeras dan merengek bahkan menjadi histeris. Sebelum ia mengacaukan acara hari ini aku segera menitipkan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol dan berlari menyebrangi jalan menuju penjual balon itu. Sesegera mungkin aku membeli tiga buah balon dan berlari melintasi jalan. Naas, tali sepatuku terlepas sehingga mau tak mau aku tersandung dan jatuh. Tiga balon itu lepas dari genggamanku dan beberapa detik kemudian terjadilah pertemuan antara daging dan logam.

Chanyeol P.O.V

"Hyung, jagalah Kyungsoo untukku. Aku akan segera kembali." Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang Jong-in katakan padaku. Takdir memang berada di tangan Tuhan, tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikannya selain Tuhan sendiri.

Kami harus kehilangan lelaki penuh semangat itu tepat di hari ulangtahun Kyungsoo dan di awal musim dingin. Tepat ketika salju pertama turun, salju pertama yang menyentuh bumi adalah salju yang bercampur dengan cairan berwarna merah yang mengalir dari tubuh Jong-in juga salju yang bercampur dengan tetesan air mata anak tidak berdosa, Kyungsoo.

Hawa dingin yang bersatu dengan lengkingan tangis Kyungsoo juga raungannya yang memanggil-manggil nama Jong-in terdengar pilu.

"Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. BANGUN!" berhari-hari setelah kepergian Jong-in kata-kata itulah yang meluncur dari lidah Kyungsoo.

Saat itu, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menenangkan Kyungsoo. Menghibur Kyungsoo. Menjaga Kyungsoo. Selama 4 tahun terakhir.

Hari ini, aku bersama Kyungsoo mengunjungi peristirahatan terakhir lelaki itu. Kyungsoo masih terlihat terpukul, setiap hari matanya sembab. Kini aku tahu, walau ia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya pada kakak sematawayangnya, Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Jong-in.

Kyungsoo dan aku membawakan Jong-in seikat bunga mawar merah dan putih juga kartu yang semalaman kami buat.

"Hyung. Sampai jumpa." aku sendiri terkejut mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo yang begitu mudah meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, hyung sangat merindukanmu." suara lelaki itu terdengar.


End file.
